


Disrepair

by raewise



Series: Softly [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost doesn't look human anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrepair

**Author's Note:**

> Starring a paragon Amrita Shepard.

She almost didn’t look like a human being anymore, lying in the plain white hospital bed. Her chest, charred black, was rising and falling unevenly, and her melted face was twisted up in agony, though it was hard to tell if the hard lines in her brow were burned in, or if they were pain. Her hands, covered in tattered bandages, were at her side, her fingers gripping hard at the blanket.

Kaidan couldn’t feel his own legs moving towards her before he was kneeling at her bedside, just staring at her in awe. He hated seeing her like this, in so much pain, but she was _alive_. He’d been so worried when they didn’t find her after the Citadel blew, but she was here. In front of him. _Breathing._

He almost gripped her hand in his, but thought twice. She was suffering enough. He just watched her with a dry mouth, his eyes misty. He thought about what she did, the sacrifices she made. She’d practically given her life. When she went on the Citadel, he recognized the look in her eyes. She never planned to return. Yet, here she was.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, smiling. His eyes were flowing now, and he wiped away the tears, not wanting to lose sight of her. “God, Shepard, I didn’t want to lose you. I’m so happy you’re here.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and leaned closer, feeling the heat of her body, hearing her shallow breaths. “Can you hear me?”

Her fingers twitched, and he looked up at her face. Her eyelids scrunched closed, then opened in a flash and a gasp. Her breathing evened until she was staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t move except for the blinking of her eyes.

“Shepard,” he said to her, and her brown eyes found his. Recognition flowed through her, and she smiled behind the oxygen mask. Her eyes held all the love and affection they could. Her eyes grew heavy, and her heart rate slowed, but it was still steady.

“It’s okay, Shep— _Amrita_. Sleep for a bit. Sometimes you just have to... rest. You’ve been working too hard for too long. Just take a rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Her eyes, chocolate brown, looked at him until her eyes were completely closed. He didn’t notice, but she had slowly inched her hand over until it was rested on top of his. Her skin was rough under his fingertips, but warm and familiar.

Shepard drifted off into sleep, her dark skin twisted and mangled pink, her body broken body deformed. But she was alive, and she would survive. Not even death could stop Amrita Shepard.

Kaidan loved her.

 


End file.
